Field of the Invention
The described embodiments generally relate to athletic articles, and more particularly to a movement reactive sports bra and methods of making the same.
Background Art
Many individuals, especially women, use sports or exercise bras to provide breast support and to reduce breast movement during physical activity in order to limit associated physical or mental issues. Adequate breast and back support for women is desirable as reducing excessive movement of soft tissue allows for painless and distraction-free physical functioning of the human body and prevents damage that might otherwise afflict the breasts.
A lack of skeletal support for women's breast tissue leads to undesired breast movement or bounce, creating a strain between the skeletal system and the soft tissue moving out of sync of one another. This conflicting movement within the body may cause internal damage, back strain, and shoulder pain and/or otherwise strain the breast tissues, causing damage that may be permanent. While such stresses may be distributed over the entire breast as a whole, repetitive movement due to lack of support can cause a person to avoid exercise or lead to permanent damage of the breast tissue. Such stresses often occur during exercise such as aerobics, horseback riding, running, or jogging.
Accordingly, a well-fitting, fully supportive, sports bra is a necessary part of women's fitness uniform and a continuous need exists for innovation in athletic garments such as sports bras.
Proper supporting sports bras should support breast tissue from damage at all times during the physical activity to avoid irritation, chaffing, and cutting into the skin and support the breasts with a good fit during a resting or relaxed state. Additionally desirable qualities include durability, comfort, breathability, easy-to-use design and other qualities that provide other beneficial characteristics for an individual.